


Just Simply The Best

by ForeverAndAlways



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oops, i may or may not have been inspired by sleep deprevity, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndAlways/pseuds/ForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a short (about 100 word) drabble about Will and Nico in any time frame you'd like really. Please enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Simply The Best

**Author's Note:**

> So I meant to do this yesterday oops. Anyways here you go ao3 team. 100 word solangelo drabble. Enjoy! :) {so apparently I didn't read the full thing and I missed that international fanworks day is on the 15th of February not January oops. I'll post another drabble then too but this was supposed to be for that}

Nico was surprised to see Will sitting on their couch looking at an album. Not that he was surprised that he was on the couch. He was surprised by the fact that that was his old mythomagic card collection. "What are you doing...?" He asked cautiously approaching Will "Just looking back on memories......." Will replied looking like he wanted to continue. "Like what?" He asked. "Like when we were 'friends' and I let you drag me around to all those conventions just to see your face light up like it does whenever you start talking about the things you're passionate about" Will said, his face lighting up more and more with every word. "You're the best boyfriend anyone could ask for." Nice said sitting down next to Will and kissing him on the cheek. "Na ah ah" Will said pointing to Nico's finger where there was a silver and black ring. "Okay okay, the best _fiance_ anyone could ask for" Nico said meeting Will's lips with his.

"That's more like it" Will mumbled against Nico's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments kudos and requests are always welcome! Feel free to comment anything! :)


End file.
